my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gumby Adventures
Gumby Adventures is a 1987 clay animation television series produced by Art Clokey. Storyline Gumby and his pals are back in all-new adventures taking them into the 1980s. Now a high-school teenager, Gumby lives with his parents and younger sister Minga. He and his good friends Pokey, Prickle and Goo manage a farm together and also play in a band, and often thwart the Blockheads' evil doings. They often have their adventures across Toyland and in various books, and many surreal things happen, just like the original show. Additional recurring characters include Granny, Professor Kapp and the Groobee (from the 60s episodes), Denali the Mastodon and Tillie the hen (both new to the franchise). TV Song Intro Sound Effects Used NOTE: For the most part, this show uses the Series 1000 Sound Effects Library from Sound Ideas, along with a few Series 2000 effects, and several custom-created Roland/synthesizer sound effects. *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Clayfully Yours.") *Hollywoodedge, Clock Ticking Loop PE1014407/Sound Ideas, CLOCK, TICK - OLD CLOCK TICKING (Heard in "Time Out.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 02 *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 02 (Heard once in "Clayfully Yours.") *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Clayfully Yours.") *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 (Heard once in "Clayfully Yours.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, BUZZER, DOOR - DOOR BUZZER: TWO SHORT BUZZES *Sound Ideas, CHIMES - DOOR BELL, DING DONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - OLD CLOCK TICKING, ALARM SOUNDS (Heard once in "Time Out.") *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - ONE O'CLOCK *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - GONG, RINGING FIFTEEN TIMES (Heard in "Time Out.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, AUTO, SMASH 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, AUTO, SMASH 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, SMASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, INDUSTRIAL - SOMETHING FALLING *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - SHORT JUNK CRASH *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, DRAWBRIDGE - RAISED: CHAINS AND PULLEYS, CRANKING SLOWLY, CASTLE *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS / Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC, GUN SHOT - GALACTIC GUN SHOT: SINGLE, LASER, SPACE 02 / RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC, SPACE - SPACE SHOT, LASER 02 *Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - PHONE RINGS THREE TIMES, PICK UP, EXTERNAL, OFFICE *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - LOUD THUNDER CRACK, WEATHER, RAIN 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CRACK, RAIN IN B/G, WEATHER 01 (Heard in "A Real Seal.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN - EXTERIOR: MOVING, THROUGH CROSSING, BELL, HORN BLASTS, SUBWAY (Heard once in "Cottage for Granny.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CROSSING - BELL *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - APPROACH, PASS BY, HORN BLASTS, TRACKS CLACKING *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSES BY, HORN BLASTS (Heard once in "Just Train Crazy.") (Lower-pitched) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - CONDUCTOR CALL 'ALL ABOARD' (Heard once in "A Dolly for Minga.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - STEAM WHISTLE: SMALL, ONE BLAST 01 (Heard once in "A Dolly for Minga.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, TRAIN CHUGGING *Sound Ideas, WINDOW - SLIDE OPEN 01 *Unknown Sound Effects Library, Train Whistle 02 Image Gallery Gumby Adventures/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links * A 1989 article about the audio production for the series. Category:Good Shows